mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Земные пони
Земные пони (англ. Earth pony) — обычные пони, населяющие Эквестрию. В основном ближе остальных пони к природе, поэтому часто заняты в сельском хозяйстве. Некоторые способны проявлять пассивные магические способности. История thumb|200px|Знамя земных пони из серии Канун дня горящего очага С древнейших времён земные пони заняты в земледелии. , только они могли выращивать фрукты, овощи, цветы. Значительную часть урожая тогда отдавали пегасам, контролирующим погоду, и единорогам, осуществлявшим смену дня и ночи. Так было вплоть до раздора между племенами и прихода холодов. Когда все пони преодолели свою злость и основали Эквестрию, земные пони стали заниматься не только выращиванием пищи и нашли себя и в других профессиях, хоть в сельском хозяйстве они и преобладают. Особенности Сила, скорость, ловкость thumb|200px|Три полные телеги - не грузЗанимаясь длительное время "ручным" трудом, земные пони развили свои тела, став по праву считаться самыми сильными, быстрыми, ловкими. Не испытывая больших трудностей, они управляются с тяжёлыми телегами, повозками, сельскохозяйственным инвентарём (например, "Последний день зимы"). В то же время, многие из них по своей скорости и ловкости могут потягаться с лучшими из пегасов. Наглядно это показывалось, например, в серии "День рождения", когда земная пони Пинки Пай, любительница сладостей и, прямо скажем, не самая спортивная пони, почти не отставая, преследовала пегаса Радугу Дэш. Характеры Пони. thumb|200px|Хувреслинг с подачи ЭпплджекЗемные пони часто целеустремлённые, уверенные в себе, привыкшие доводить дело до победного конца. Именно эти качества, видимо, позволяют им, не покладая рук (копыт), возделывать свои фермы и они же подхлёстывают их дух соперничества. Хотя эти качества иногда перерастают в излишнюю самоуверенность и упёртость, как, например, было с Эпплджек в серии "Сбор урожая", или с Пинки Пай в "День рождения". Пассивная магия thumb|200px|Пинки-чувство не обманетКак уже неоднократно говорилось, Лорен Фауст утверждает, что все пони так или иначе обладают магией, и земные не исключение. Они тонко чувствуют природу, хотя порой и не осознают этого. Именно эта магия помогает им выращивать растения, управляться с животными, чувствовать прекрасное в мире. Помимо этого некоторые пони способны на более серьёзную магию, правда, проявляющуюся пассивно, без их ведома. На данный момент единственной показанной в сериале способностью было "пинки-чувство" ("Интуиция Пинки", "Таинственный защитник", "Давно пора"). Иногда у Пинки Пай начинали дёргаться, чесаться или ещё как-то проявлять себя различные части тела, что она научилась трактовать как предсказания: "что-то упадёт", "двери открываются", "будет удачный день" и так далее. Понять природу этого явления героиням в сериале так и не удалось, но мы-то с вами знаем... Возможно, проявлением пассивной магии можно считать правила, которым следует бабуля Смит в готовке яблочного джема: :"Я узнала, что нужно подружиться с пчёлами, иначе их мёд будет недостаточно сладким. Кто бы мог подумать, что с банками нужно разговаривать? И что яблокам нравится розовый горошек. Но магия есть магия, тут ничего не поделаешь." Неоспоримым доказательством врожденной магии земных пони могут служить слова Принцессы Селестии (Королевство Искорки. Часть 2): :"Тирек украл достаточно магии ... Есть сведения, что он преследует уже и земных пони. Без своей силы они не смогут возделывать землю." ''Факт: в оригинале не употребляется слово "магия", скорее "сила" - в смысле физических сил, коих они лишаются с кражей метки: ''"Tirek has stolen enough magic that he now has the strength to steal flight as well. Without Pegasi to control the weather, there will be no rain in Equestria. There is word he has gone after Earth ponies as well. Without their strength, they will not be able to tend the land." Занятия Сельское хозяйство thumb|200px|Земные пони за работойИсторически сложилось, что земледелие - основное занятие земных пони. На момент действия сериала было известно несколько крупных ферм: яблочная в Эппллузе, вишнёвая в Додж Джанкшн и, конечно, "Сладкое Яблочко" в Понивилле. На последней трудятся земные пони бабуля Смит, Биг Макинтош, Эпплджек и Эппл Блум. Их многочисленные родственники имеют фермы по всей стране. Многие земные пони возделывают небольшие огородики возле своих домов: Голден Харвест (Кэррот Топ) выращивает морковку, Дейзи - цветы, возможно, свои грядки имеют и Берри Панч, Голденгрейп, Роза и другие. Спорт thumb|200px|Эпплджек тренируется перед родеоКак уже было сказано, земные пони нередко выбирают спорт своим занятием или хобби. Ярким примером является Эпплджек, которая, несмотря на свою основную работу на ферме, не без успеха участвует во всех спортивных соревнованиях ("Осенний забег", "Пропажа", "Настоящие сёстры"). Пинки Пай, как выясняется в серии "Последний день зимы", мастерски катается на коньках. В серии "Отличительные знаки" на рынке можно видеть теннисиста Маттэн-Чопс. Земных пони можно часто увидеть в боулинге ("Загадочная лихорадка"). Искусство thumb|200px|Оркестр КантерлотаНе чуждо земным пони и чувство прекрасного. Так в оркестрах в основном участвуют именно земные пони. В дворцах Кантерлота нередко исполняет тихую музыку труппа земных пони с роялем, тубой, арфой, на виолончели играет любимица публики - Октавия. Оркестр Понивилля тоже преимущественно собирается из земных пони. В семье Эппл много музыкально одарённых пони. Особняком стоит Пинки Пай - несомненно, единственная пони, способная играть на 10 инструментах разом. Земная пони Фотофиниш подняла фотографию на новый уровень, её работы известны на всю Эквестрию. К слову, фотографы СМИ тоже зачастую земные пони. Пожалуй, стоит также упомянуть известного дизайнера Хойти Тойти и поп-звезд Сапфир Шорс и Графиню Колоратуру. Торговля thumb|200px|Торговцы на рынке ПонивилляНа рынках и в магазинах часто можно видеть земных пони. Торговцы на рынке Понивилля почти исключительно они (например, "Настоять на своём"). Сюда же приходила Эпплджек с Эппл Блум в серии "Отличительные знаки", правда, торговля явно не призвание младшей сестры. Мистер и Миссис Пирожок содержат магазин "Сахарный дворец". Земными пони оказываются официанты в кафе Понивилля, продавец магазина "Перья и диваны" и многие другие. Самым известным земным пони, занятым в торговле по праву считается Филси Рич. Он сколотил целое состояние на продажах вольтяблочного джема, на деле, которое начал ещё его дед. Производство Благодаря своей выносливости земные пони нашли себя и в производстве. Так в серии "Таинственный защитник" видно, что на стройке работают земные пони. Семья Пинки Пай владеет фермой Камней. Пекарня в Эппллузе полностью держится на земных пони. Прочее Иногда земные пони пробуют себя в непривычных для себя ролях. Так, например, успешно много лет управляет Понивиллем мадам Мэр, земной пони и шериф Эппллузы. Управляет вишнёвой фермой Додж Джанкшн Черри Джубили. Пробуют пони себя в науке и образовании: мисс Чирайли обучает жеребят в местной школе, в Кантерлоте был замечен математик. Весь персонал больницы Понивилля - земные пони: главврач - Доктор Хорс и медсёстры (Редхарт и другие). Традиции В Понивилле есть ряд праздников, когда все пони должны вести себя как земные. Так они чтят историю своих предков. В первую очередь, это мероприятия по смене времён года, издревле проводимые без применения магии. Одно из них - субботник, призванный проводить зиму и встретить весну. пони строят гнезда для перелетных птиц, будят животных, впавших в зимнюю спячку, кормят и помогают прибрать их жилища, очищают землю от снега и вспахивают поля для посева будущего урожая овощей, фруктов и радующих глаз цветов.Пинки Пай же отдельно ото всех катается на коньках, расчерчивая лед замерзших озер и прудов, чтобы он быстрее растаял. Единственным исключением из традиций можно назвать пегасов, помогающих в уборке с помощью своих крыльев: они очищают небо от облаков, чтобы земля быстрее прогрелась, а также показывают перелетным птицам их новые жилища.Проводы зимы мы можем увидеть в одноименной песне Второе событие Забег Листьев проводят ранней осенью, до наступления холодов. Все пони участвуют в гонке-забеге по соседним лесам: thumb|200px|Никаких крыльев! "Знаешь, Спайк, несмотря на название гонок, листья не имеют никакого отношения к гонкам: да, в забеге принимают участие пони! Что же... Да, Пинки, топот копыт пони вызывает листопад. Ох уж эти ленивые листья." "наше творчевство не пререводила" Правила не запрещают участие единорогов или пегасов. Общее требование - участники должны бежать честно, не используя магию либо крылья. И это не единственное спортивное соревнование в традициях земных пони: ежегодное родео (проводимое во всей Эквестрии),В серии Эпплджек принимает участие в чемпионате по родео, проводимый в самом Кантерлоте. в Понивилле, а также вымышленное .Правда во время этого соревнования Радуга, не смотря на обещание не использовать крылья, жульничала, используя их. См. также *Список земных пони en:Earth pony pl:Ziemski kucyk es:Ponis terrestres fr:Poneys terrestres sv:Jordponnyer de:Erdponies ja:Earth pony it:Pony terrestri * Категория:Виды